Homecoming
Homecoming is the ninth episode in Season 3 of The Vampire Diaries, as well as its mid-season finale. The episode is written by Evan Bleiweiss and directed by Joshua Butler. It aired on November 10, 2011 Summary ROCK BAND My Morning Jacket PERFORMS — On the night of the Homecoming dance, Rebekah opens up to Elena about why the evening is so important to her, leaving Elena with conflicting emotions. Caroline and Matt are both shocked at Tyler`s behavior throughout the evening. The evening takes a surreal turn when Klaus puts his latest plan in action. Determined to outsmart Klaus, Damon enters in a dangerous partnership leading to a terrifying turn of events. The band My Morning Jacket performs in the party scenes. Stefan and Bonnie also star. Plot Cast 'Main Cast' * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert (credit only) * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman (credit only) * Joseph Morgan as Klaus 'Recurring Cast' * Claire Holt as Rebekah * Sebastian Roché as Mikael 'Guest Cast' * Kimberley Drummond as Mindy * Zane Stephens as Tony Quotes Mikael: This is the only weapon that can kill an Original." ---- Mikael: You do what you can, and I will kill him." ---- Damon: "Elena, if this thing blows up in our face, just remember only one of us heals quickly." ---- Stefan:'' (to Elena) "''I'm compelled to protect you. And if I look at your track record at highschool dances, it's pretty tragic." ---- Mikael:'' (to Klaus) "''Nobody cares about you, anymore, boy. What do you have? Other than those whose loyalty you forced. No one. No one." ---- Damon: "It's very Katherine of you." Elena: "Not the way to make me feel better about myself." Damon: "It was a compliment. Sort of." ---- Caroline:'' (to Tyler) "''I finally almost got your mom to stop hating me, so I probably shouldn't get caught in some kind of vampire threesome with her son." ---- Rebekah:'' (to Mikael) "''Whatever father rubbish you're thinking, save it. Nothing you say matters to me." ---- Katherine:'' (to Stefan) "''Humanity is a vampire’s greatest weakness. No matter how easy it is to turn it off, It keeps trying to fight its way back in. Sometimes I let it." ---- Klaus:'' (to Stefan) "''Portland is fantastic. Once you get over all the whiny music and healthy-looking people it’s literally a breeding ground for werewolves." ---- Mikael: "You were never the one I was after." Rebekah: "Nik was my family. If you were after him you were after me." ---- Tyler:'' (to Stefan) "''It’s not a party, man. It’s a wake." ---- Tyler: "I’m sorry I stabbed you. It’s the only thing I could think of to get you out of there." Caroline: "Oh yeah? Not, ‘Hey Caroline. I’m worried about what might happen this evening. So maybe you should go home and watch Dancing with the Stars'." ---- Bonnie: "You're mad at your little brother. You'll yell at him a little, teach him a life lesson. But you cant really be mad like I'm mad." Elena: "Bonnie..." Bonnie: "And you shouldn't have to be. He's your brother. So no I can't really talk to you about it."''' ---- Damon: "Do you trust me?" Elena: "Yes''."'' Damon: "Then you have nothing to worry about." Soundtrack Gallery 3x09-01.jpg 3x09-02.jpg 3x09-03.jpg 3x09-05.jpg 3x09-06.jpg 3x09-07.jpg 3x09-08.jpg 3x09-09.jpg 3x09-10.jpg BehindtheScenes2x09.jpg tumblr_ltkx6kcOcS1r3g8iuo1_500.png Katherine-Homecoming-Maybe.jpg 127104--50180814-400-uc6ad4.jpg 127104--50180815-400-ua09fe.jpg 127104--50180820-400-u1a9f4.jpg 127104--50180824-400-u8fc23.jpg 127104--50180817-400-ud1886.jpg 127104--50180826-400-u0c724.jpg 127104--50180848-m750x740-u27894.jpg vlcsnap-2011-11-09-00h46m46s20.png vlcsnap-2011-11-09-00h47m02s211.png|mikeal giving dagger to elena vlcsnap-2011-11-09-00h47m38s58.png vlcsnap-2011-11-09-00h47m50s179.png|damon and elena vlcsnap-2011-11-09-00h48m31s50.png vlcsnap-2011-11-09-00h48m01s42.png vlcsnap-2011-11-09-00h48m44s191.png behindscenes-homecoming.jpg|Claire Holt Behind The Scenes-Homecoming|linktext=Claire Holt Behind The Scenes-Homecoming TVDCASTMMJ.jpg 168.JPG|Stefan being one step ahead of Klaus TheVampireDiaries CW 3x09 Homecoming21-1-.png|Mikael being killed 309VampireDiaries1097.jpg 309VampireDiaries1026.jpg 309VampireDiaries1668.jpg 309VampireDiaries0966.jpg 309VampireDiaries0703.jpg Normal 302.jpg Normal 235.jpg Normal 197.jpg Normal 185 team klaus.jpg Normal 147.jpg Normal 092 rings.jpg Normal 057.jpg Normal 008 homecoming.jpg Katherine3x09.jpg Damon-Elena-3x09-damon-and-elena-26736224-889-720.jpg Trivia General ' * Antagonists: Klaus * This is Season 3's mid-season finale. * Mikael is the second Original neutralized by Elena Gilbert. * Mikael is neutralized with silver dagger and white ash wood for the first and last time. * Rebekah is the third Original neutralized by Elena Gilbert. * Klaus killed Mikael. He is the first Original to be completely destroyed. * More hybrids are created by Klaus (the guards at the door). * Stefan confirms his age in this episode - 162 years old. * It is revealed that there are four coffins (Elijah and three unnamed members). * Katherine admits her humanity to Stefan. * Damon becomes the first vampire to kill a fully transitioned hybrid (the guard at the door of the Lockwood Mansion). * Klaus says "''I will kill you and every one, you've ever met" to Stefan, this is how Katherine describes him when he's betrayed or angry. She tells this to Elena and Stefan in Katerina and Damon in The Last Day. '''Production Notes * This episode has 3.33 million viewers in the USA'.' * This is the first mid-season finale to not feature Jeremy, Alaric or Jenna. * This is the last episode (before the two month hiatus) of 2011. The series will continue on January 5. * This is the first time Klaus and Mikael came face to face in years. * This is the first mid-season finale to feature Klaus. * This is the second mid-season finale to feature Katherine. Continuity * Klaus returns (in the present) in this episode. He was last seen in'' The Reckoning'' 'And in ''Ordinary People, he appears in a series of flashbacks.' * Katherine Pierce returns in this episode. She was last seen in ''Smells Like Teen Spirit when Mikael fed on her. * Anna was mentioned by Bonnie. She was last seen in Ghost World. Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes featuring Klaus Category:Episodes featuring Rebekah Category:Episodes featuring Mikael